


As You Are

by KuroBakura



Category: August: Osage County (2013)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Nervousness, No Plot/Plotless, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Randomness, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Short One Shot, Slash, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Little Charles confessed to his friend how he feels about him but what happens was something that he never expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!
> 
> I also imagine the OC having Martin Freeman's face and height.

 

 

Charles and his friend, William (also goes by Will) sat in the diner on a sunny afternoon, having lunch together. For a while now, Charles has been feeling a certain way about his friend. It was nothing bad but it did make him nervous. _Very_ nervous, to be exact. He knows that Will is gay so it would not be as bad if he told him about these feelings but he was also worried that Will would push him away and never want to speak to him again. Either way, Charles has to tell him or it's going to fester inside of him and make him feel worse. Charles looked at William, hoping that he won't make himself look like an ass.

“William...can I talk to you about something?” Charles suddenly asked.

“Of course. What is that you need to talk about?” William replied. Charles started to feel a bit sick from the nervousness. He took a deep breath before he began.

“Well..I have been thinking about certain things for a while now and...” Charles suddenly began to feel scared.

“And what are these certain things that you have been thinking about?” William asked. Charles gulped and slammed his hands on the table as look at him, blushing.

“I-WAS-WONDERING-IF-YOU-WOULD-BE-MY-BOYFRIEND?!” Charles exclaimed quickly. William blushed. Charles looked around the diner and _everyone_ in there was staring at them. That's when his anxiety started to kick in.

“Charles..” William asked. Suddenly, Charles got up quickly from the table.

“Charles!!” William exclaimed as Charles ran past him and then out of the diner. As soon as he was outside, Charles stood on the sidewalk and began to panic.

“I am so stupid! I should have just kept my mouth shut and I definitely just screw up my chance of him going out with me. ...My Mother was right. I am a loser. A huge, fucking loser.” Charles thought to himself. A minute later, he heard the door open. He turned around and saw William stepping outside. William looked at him.

“William, I am so sorry about what just happened and I apologize for embarrassing you. That was not my intention.” Charles told him.

“Yes.” William told him.

“I know I am such an idiot.” Charles said.

“No, that is not what I was referring to and no, you are not an idiot at all.” William said back.

“You deserve better than...wait...what?” Charles asked, suddenly feeling confused. William giggled to himself a couple of times.

“What I _was_ referring to was your question you asked me that I about to answer before you got all nervous and ran out of the diner.” William answered. Charles gulped again.

“And..what were you going tell me?” Charles asked. William walked over to Charles and smiled.

I just gave you my answer, Silly!” William explained. It took him a few seconds for Charles to realize this. He suddenly felt less nervous.

“Wait...you _..._ you _do_ want to go out with me?!” Charles asked, feeling both happy and shocked at the same time.

“Yes and _that's_ what I referring to, Charles.” William told him.

“Are you sure you want to go out with me?” Charles asked.

“Absolutely.” William replied.

“But I am such a wimp and a loser.” Charles told him.

“No, you are brave and such an amazing person and if your family can not see this then that is their loss, not yours.” William said to him. William suddenly held Charles's hands in his and kissed them.

“...I love you the way you are. Have felt this way about you for a long while now. I just have been worried about scaring you off though you have never judged nor have been negative towards me. I guess this is sort of ironic, isn't it. Both of us have been so nervous to tell each other how we feel and here we are, standing outside, basically just let it all out to not only us, but to the world as well and not gonna lie, I am so happy that it happened.” William said to him. Charles held William's hands tighter.

“Even though, I was scared out of my wits before, I am glad it happened this way as well. ...I love you the way you are as well, too.” Charles said to him then moved William's hands towards his face and kissed them. He moved then back down and both of them then let go. William looked at the diner. Both of them were still hungry and have not ordered any thing yet.

“Well, do you want to still eat here or go to another place to eat? I know what happened in there may make you feel uncomfortable so if you want to go somewhere else, that is fine with me.” William asked.

“Nah, I think I will be okay eating here.” Charles replied.

“Are you sure?” William asked. Charles quickly held William's hand and smiled.

“Yes. ...As long as I am with you, I will be fine. My love.” Charles said. William smiled.

“We will eat here, then, darling.” William. Both of them walked back to the door and went back into the diner. William explained to the Server and Manager what happened and why Charles reacted like that. Charles apologized for his actions and explained it as well. After talking to the Server and Manager, both of them understood the situation and put them at another table where it more private for the two of them. Charles and William ordered and ate their lunches, feeling happy. Especially Charles. He finally felt so much better about what happened and way less stressed out about it. Not to mention, that is so much in love with William and now knows that William felt the same way about him, too. He could not wait to began this journey with his now boyfriend. As for his self esteem issues, William will help him with that or make it wear it does not happen a lot to Charles. Charles may not be perfect but to William, he _is_ perfect and to Charles, it is one of the most amazing feelings you can ever have.

 

_To feel loved as the way you are._

_No matter what any one else thinks._

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
